Jim steele
by 1147694
Summary: [I was starting to feel pretty sexy and all, but I was a little nervous anyway.] Naruto is a little nervous the first time he kisses Sasuke. NarutoSasuke.


Disclaimer: I hold no legal claim to _Naruto_, nor the quote used from _The Catcher in the Rye.  
_Basics: PG13/T, General/Romance, Canon, 1 chapter  
Warnings: boy x boy love, profanity  
Summary: Naruto is a little nervous the first time he kisses Sasuke.

Author's note 1: For _CherryShadowZ_, who requested a NarutoSasuke one-shot with this quote "I was starting to feel pretty sexy and all, but I was a little nervous anyway," from J.D. Salinger's _The Catcher in the Rye_.

**-**

**Jim steele**

**-**

I was starting to feel pretty sexy and all, but I was a little nervous anyway.

We're sitting on my bed, sort of facing each other but not quite, and I can just feel this _heat_- on my cheeks, through my skin, between me and him. And feeling that, something in me sort of twists uncertainly.

Yeah. I'm nervous.

And why, goddamnit?

Because _he's_ fucking _gorgeous_. But I'm just… well. Me. Naruto.

And it's not like I have any experience with this sort of thing, goddamnit. And when he looks at me, looking like that- still the same cold, careless kind of impassive expression- I start thinking that maybe he doesn't really want it, maybe he doesn't really want _me. _Because after all, he's Uchiha-fucking-Sasuke, and he thinks he's too good for the world.

But he leans forward and presses slightly chapped lips against mine, very briefly, almost cautiously, and then I'm feeling guilty. I lied. Sasuke doesn't think he's too good for the world, he hasn't thought anything remotely like that for a long time.

Sasuke quickly pulls away again. Like he's burned by the contact, the kiss, or something. And yeah, he's the same old bastard who doesn't know what to do with people when they're too close. I study his face for a moment, and I'm just … surprised.

He kind of scowls, and I think I know- I think the bastard's _embarrassed_. And maybe- the bastard's a little _nervous_ too, for all his scowling and smirking and arrogance.

Heh.

And my heart does this funny skip-squeeze-warm thing, and the next thing I know, words that I never intended to say come out of my mouth, in this whispery-husky sort of voice: "Let _me _try." It sounds kind of cocky and sexy too, and I guess I'll blush about it later.

Something changes in his dark eyes, before they close as I come really close and press our lips together in a kiss. And then- I think I know what to do. My mouth moves against his, only a little at first, and so does his- until we find a makeshift kind of _rightness_, we find what we know what feels right and nice and good.

And I don't know, but I kind of get bold. The Uzumaki thing, you know. My hands find his shoulders- god, everything seems to be going so fast and slow at the same time- and my hands push him back until he's flat on his back on my creaky mattress, and I'm practically on top of him.

_His _hands are somewhere around my waist, and it feels nice, to feel his hands on me.

Impossibly, we get closer until I can _feel_ his heartbeat, and I know he can feel mine, and all I can think is Sasuke, lips, tongue, hands, heat, love.

When we pull apart and I'm hovering above him, Sasuke looks rattled. He even looks a little lost, a bit, and he doesn't like this at all, because he's Uchiha Sasuke, and Uchiha Sasuke is supposed to always know what to do. But he doesn't.

I don't know what I'm doing either. But I don't care. I grin cheekily at him and lean down for another kiss, maybe more than another kiss, as I press kisses on his jaw, his neck, his collarbone. I'm still half-scared that he might push me away.

But he doesn't.

I think… I think he likes my lips on his lips, on his skin. I think… this is what we were meant to be. I think we're in love and we want each other.

… Well, I'm not nervous anymore. Not really. A part of me is fucking _terrified _at what this- me and him, love and lust?- means, but that's okay.

I don't realize that I'm just staring somewhere just off his face, until Sasuke moves against me in a way that makes my blood pressure spike. My wandering blue eyes are immediately on his face again, and he smirks, like he knows what I'm thinking.

"What are we?" Sasuke asks quietly. His eyes are very, very intense as the smirk lingers uncertainly on his lips.

I really don't know.

I bend to kiss those lips, but he refuses to respond. I grumble. And roll off of him, until I'm flat on my back next to him, staring at the ceiling. Thinking about his question. "Best friends," I say thoughtfully. "Rivals." I pause, and then mutter shyly, "… in love?"

I feel Sasuke stiffen next to me, and my heart drops somewhere dark and deep. But Sasuke turns on his side so he's facing me, and then forces me to face him. "Good thing you figured that one out, usuratonkachi," he says.

God, I love this bastard.

**-**

Author's note 2: The title is also from _Catcher in the Rye_. It's the pseudonym that Holden uses when he tries to garner feminine attention. Hope you enjoyed. Feedback would be very much appreciated.


End file.
